


Your Religions Soothes Me

by SilverBlaze85



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Religion, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Your Religions Soothes Me

  
_Ohhh, look!! NEW TAGS!!!! *gryns and sighs ruefully* When I first hesitantly stepped into the Supernatural sandbox, I always swore I’d never write wincest, and I’d never mess with Jensen and Jared. *shakes her head* And we all see how that turned out. I blame all this on[](http://27-jaredjensen.livejournal.com/profile)[ **27_jaredjensen**](http://27-jaredjensen.livejournal.com/)  , for the record! She’s the one that encouraged this wicked little plot bunny. (Don’t worry sweetie, your Respiratory-Distress-Jared is still coming. ^_^ )_

_This kinda stemmed from a few things, mostly the fact that it’s been mentioned in several interviews that Jensen considers himself spiritual, but not religious. Jared’s family are devout Catholics, but Jared himself neatly dodges the question every time it’s mentioned. Which got me curious. I’m not Catholic, but I do have a rosary I pray every night before bed. And it’s seriously like a lullaby. By the 5_ th decade, I’m struggling to stay awake, no matter how bouncy I was before. So the result of those mulling in my brain resulted in this wanna-be-angsty, ultimately-fluffy fic. :/ 

_Major, insanely huge props, kudos and massive thanks to[](http://sonnygrl11.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sonnygrl11**](http://sonnygrl11.livejournal.com/)   for taking up the challenge of running beta on this, and for the awesomely kick-ass banner too!!!! *hugs* You are awesomely amazing, and if I had the patience of a saint, you would totally be getting a real basket of Impala-shaped cookies. Alas, I do not have a ’67 Chevy Impala cookie cutter. *freezes and wonders if she can custom order one* HIYA! *scampers off to Google* EDIT: Yes, yes you can custom-order one. I did. *bounces anxiously for the post* _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
_  
  
  
  
  


Jensen’s not quite sure if it was the lack of heat that made him roll over and wake up, or if he had rolled over and the lack of a solid body tucked into his had woken him up. Either way, he was awake, and he was the only one in bed.

Again.

Sadie thumped her tail lazily as she watched him with one eye, obviously hoping he’d just lie back down and not make her get up. Harley was nowhere to be seen, and Jensen figured he was probably camped out with Jared… wherever that was. His mind paused mid-rant, and he frowned. Probably the couch again. It was their fifth night sharing the massive monstrosity that called itself a bed, and it was the fifth time that Jensen had woken up alone.

He slumped, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Maybe they’d made a mistake. He hadn’t wanted to rush it, had wanted to take things slow, half expecting Jared to change his mind. But the younger man had all but physically deposited him in the sheets, making it quite clear where he thought Jensen should be sleeping.

So why in the hell did the kid keep disappearing every night?

Sadie offered a forlorn sigh as she pushed herself off the floor and flopped tiredly, half on him and half across Jared’s side of the bed. “I know, girl.” He scritched the thick muscle of her jaw, smiling as she yawned, tongue curling sideways out of her mouth. “Let’s go find our boys, huh? What do you think it is this time?” The first night, Jared had said he needed a drink of water. Never mind the bathroom just feet away from the bed, or the fact that the coffee table in front of him was empty. The second night, Harley had apparently needed out. Which was interesting, since the dog was drooling on the sofa. Which, really, was kinda gross.

The last two nights, he hadn’t said anything. Just shrugged and followed Jensen back quietly, fidgeting in the silken sheets for hours before drifting off. He padded silently down the hallway, Sadie on his heels quietly, dodging the step that always seemed to creak, no matter how often they hired someone to look at it. He heard the low muttering of Jared’s, coming from the living room. Again.

Sadie cocked her head at him as he stopped, bracing a forearm on the wall and thunking his forehead against it. She offered a lick to his fingers before making her way into the darkened room, the low rumble of his boyfriend’s voice cutting off abruptly.

He closed his eyes, fighting back the sudden well of emotions that threatened him. It was late, he was tired, and he was starting to think that, maybe, this had been a really bad idea. He just wasn’t sure if ‘ _this’_ was the error of not rolling over and ignoring it until morning, or the entire shift in their relationship. Part of him, the part that always kinda froze with fear in making any sort of relationship decisions, said to just go back to bed and ignore it.

First and foremost, Jared was his best friend. The thought that the kid now regretted the invitation was a bit more than he could handle. He pushed off the wall, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves as he turned the corner to the darkened living room.

The couch squeaked breathlessly as Jared jumped to his feet, his eyes sheepish in the dark. There was a soft noise as his foot knocked against the box on the floor that had been there as long as Jensen could remember. "Hey. Didn't mean to wake you." He stepped close enough that Jensen could have reached out and tugged him closer, shoulders brushing as Jared passed him. He shot a hand out, pressing it lightly against Jared's stomach, stopping his progress down the hall.

"Hey, stop for a minute, will ya?" He blew out a breath, glancing up at Jared from under his lashes, wanting to gnaw on his lip. "Are... are we okay?"

Jared's smile was quick and instantaneous, and he tilted his head a little like an inquisitive puppy. "Of course, Jen. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Just... I dunno. I just wanted to make sure you weren't having regrets or something." His courage had fled like the coward it was, and he pushed back the aching feeling in his chest as Jared chuckled quietly, tugging him in for a quick kiss.

"Of course not, baby." The words were quiet and whispered against his mouth, followed by a light nip. "Come on back to bed. We have an early call tomorrow."

Jensen tried to tell himself it would be better in the morning. But his heart just scoffed.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jared waited, breathing deep and steady until he felt Jensen twitch against his back; a deep sigh followed, letting him know his boy was out for the night. He smiled to himself; it hadn't taken long the first night to discover those tells, and they seemed to hold true so far. Carefully, he slid out from under Jensen's arm, easing it down over his pillow, and froze as Jensen muttered, shifting on the sheets for a long moment before stilling again. "Stay asleep, baby," he whispered, tugging sweats on over his boxers. He crept down the hall into the dark and peace of the living room. The mahogany box sat innocently under the coffee table, innocuous, and he ran a finger over the dark wood before opening.

And froze. His box was empty. His heart stuttered for a long moment before kicking into overdrive. He -knew- better than to leave that out in the open. His first gut instinct was to call Chad, chew him out... but he hadn't been over in days. And he had it last night, right when Jensen...

Jensen, who was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his rosary dangling from talented fingers. "Looking for this?"

The relief that it was safe, not missing or chewed on or destroyed, made him slump, skin running cold and raising goosebumps. "Please Jen, be careful with that."

His co-worker, best friend  and lover was silent as he padded over, sinking onto the couch close enough for their thighs to touch; his green eyes were dark and curious as he handed over the rosary. He held out his hand, and Jensen lowered it, curling the beads in a neat circle carefully. "Thank you." His thumb stroked unconsciously over the crucifix, and the tension in his shoulders eased marginally.

"Why?" Jensen's question was quiet, but the hurt was there, and Jared shrugged, eyes not lifting from the small hole forming in the knee of his sweats. "Hey, talk to me." He met Jensen's gaze, biting his lip. "Why are you hiding out here every night?"

He swallowed hard, not realizing he was curling in on himself. "Kinda can't sleep without it." For about as far back as his memory could stretch, he remembered quietly reciting the prayers. The first one he remembered was small, just a few beads, and as he grew older, his patience longer, the rosary grew accordingly. It was a nightly ritual, better than a lullaby, and one he could take with him to the conventions, to various filming locations, to home and Texas, and even overnight stays.

Jensen raised a brow. "And you can't say them in bed?" He bumped his shoulder against Jared's, tone teasing. "They gotta be said in the dark in the living room?"

Jared gave into his urge, nibbling the rough edge of his lip as he glanced up through the fringe of Sam's hair. "I just didn't want to bother you." Confusion crossed Jensen's face for a moment, then understanding, and he thumped the back of Jared's head roughly.

"Dumbass." The smile was obvious in his word of gruff affection. He caught Jared's jaw in his hand, tipped his face up as he closed the distance, letting his forehead rest on Jared's. "Just because I don't do it, doesn't mean you can't. I'm not gonna change you, kiddo."

Jared offered up a small smile, shrugging again as his eyes flickered away. "I just know you're not that religious, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jensen didn't bother saying a word, just closed Jared's fingers around the beads before tugging him to his feet. He didn’t let go of the younger man's wrist as he tugged him down the hall and back up the stairs to their bedroom. Jared hesitated in the doorway, thumb brushing back over the cross as he watched Jensen crawl into the sheets. "Are you sure? I really don't mind."

"Jared, getcha ass in bed, okay?" He watched as Jared shed his sweats, creeping into bed and sitting up against the headboard. He curled against his hip, tossing his arm across the trim waist. The low, whispered words of Latin blurred, morphing into a steady cadence that lulled him deep into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _*cowers* How bad?? *hitches up her big-girl panties*_ _Tell it to me honest. I can handle it!_

  



End file.
